


Шлеп

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Может быть, для Стива все действительно было так просто. Но не для Дэнни. Секс без обязательств никогда его особо не привлекал.





	Шлеп

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527291) by [RussianWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch). 



  
— Просто к сведению: я этого не планировал, Стивен. Тебя вообще не было в меню, — ворчливо сказал Дэнни, взбивая подушку до приемлемой для отдыха формы. — Даже в супер-секретном меню, о котором иногда фантазируешь, но которого на самом деле не хочешь.

Стив украдкой придвинулся к нему или, скорее, прилип. Дэнни был не уверен.

— Я не... — снова попытался он объяснить, но в конце концов просто выдохнул: — Тебе же все равно плевать, животное.

Хотел бы он сейчас ненавидеть Стива, но этот просто идиот лежал и хлопал ресницами. Не успев одуматься, Дэнни разогнул руку в локте, чтобы Стив мог подползти еще ближе и накрыть его сверху собой, как тяжелое и жесткое термоодеяло.

— Тебе понравилось, — пробормотал Стив ему в шею. Дэнни непроизвольно опустил ладонь на его воспаленную ягодицу и в ответ услышал довольный стон. — Мне тоже понравилось. В чем проблема?

Может быть, решил он, для Стива все действительно было так просто. Но не для Дэнни. Секс без обязательств никогда его особо не привлекал.

— Дэээнно, перестань так громко думать, — протянул Стив, поднимая голову, и покосился на Дэнни. Это, вроде как, не должно было вызывать желание его поцеловать, но тем не менее. Дэнни сдался, не заморачиваясь ответом, и отвлек себя ощущением все еще горячей задницы Стива под пальцами. Стив вздрогнул и расслабленно что-то прогудел. Дэнни пришлось проглотить нелепое, вдруг завертевшееся на кончике языка признание в... чём-то. Это тоже было целиком на совести Стива.

Но Дэнни и сам хорош — пора бы уже запомнить, что спорить с ненормальными себе дороже. Именно так они со Стивом обычно и оказывались втянуты черт знает во что. Он раздраженно вдавил ногти в кожу Стива и почувствовал, как рядом бедром дернулся его член.

— Ну да, кто бы сомневался, что у тебя практически нулевое время восстановления, — вздохнул Дэнни, убеждая себя, что вот сейчас, с минуты на минуту он встанет и отправится домой.

— Можно подумать, в этом есть что-то плохое.

Возможно, дома, подальше всего, что Стив собой воплощал, Дэнни сможет прочистить голову, понять, что им делать дальше. Он никогда не умел отключать мысли и просто наслаждаться моментом. После каждого принятого решения, на каждом сделанном шагу он всегда с болезненной ясностью осознавал, какой катастрофой это может обернуться. За последние годы ситуация улучшилась: после потери напарника, после рождения Грейс, после всего, вплоть до переезда на Гавайи, ему наконец удалось найти баланс в отношениях с командой и Стивом, а теперь...

Если бы Стив не похитил его после проверки последней наводки, снова обернувшейся перестрелкой, Дэнни бы не сорвался. Он собирался пойти домой, остыть и, возможно, помедитировать — Грейс показала несколько упражнений, которым научилась на практике по духовному развитию. Он бы ушел домой и все это сделал, или же просто напился, но Стив украл его ключи, а потом отвез их обоих к себе домой, игнорируя возражения Дэнни.

Он ушел в дом, оставив дверь открытой и бросив Дэнни рядом с машиной без ключей прямо посреди его возмущенной речи, и это стало последней каплей. Дэнни влетел следом, намереваясь высказать все, что накопилось. Объект его раздражения нашелся на кухне, перебиравшим что-то на нижней полке холодильника с поднятой кверху задницей. Все, что осталось у Дэнни от подобия самоконтроля, по какой-то причине было окончательно уничтожено этой картиной, и прежде, чем мозги успели просчитать возможные последствия, его ладонь встретилась с упругой ягодицей. Отголоски звонкого шлепка разнесло по абсолютно тихой кухне. В уме Дэнни уже зачитывал себе обвинения в сексуальном домогательстве, представлял увольнение, объявление которого вот-вот прозвучит, и нищету, которую повлечет за собой потеря работы. Стив вздрогнул, медленно закрыл дверь холодильника и повернулся. Дэнни замер на месте, ведь нормальные люди так себя не вели, а он всегда считал себя нормальным. Взгляд Стива потемнел и наполнился чем-то таким, чего Дэнни еще никогда не видел направленными на себя. Ему надо было сбежать прямо тогда, но голод в глазах Стива намертво пригвоздил его к полу. По спине пробежали мурашки.

Именно так в его представлении ощущалась бы встреча с хищником за пределами зоопарка — противоречивые вспышки адреналина в теле, заслонявшие весь остальной мир. Стив подошел к Дэнни впритык, вынуждая его выгнуть шею, склонил голову набок и произнес:

— Это все, что ты можешь?

Все накопившееся беспокойство и чувство вины в миг обернулись яростью, такой слепящей и мощной, что ее запал дал простому копу силу одним движением развернуть бывалого "морского котика" и перегнуть через кухонный стол.

— Нет, — прорычал Дэнни. — Нет, Стивен, это не все, что я могу.

Нащупывая пряжку на ремне Стива, он решил, что если уж начал, то сделает все правильно. Конечно, разумнее было бы отпустить, отойти, убраться отсюда к чертям и поймать такси где-нибудь выше по улице. Вот только Стив выгнул спину с какой-то непозволительной гибкостью, больше присущей водным млекопитающим, и посмотрел на него через плечо, вскинув брови.

Следующим отчетливым воспоминанием Дэнни было то, как голая задница Стива под его рукой становилась очень милого ярко-розового оттенка, а сам Стив издавал слабо приглушенные, подозрительно восторженные стоны, неубедительно изображая попытки увернуться. Дэнни проверил: член Стива был твердым, как камень, и пачкал шкаф под столом. Все еще не представляя, что за дьявольское безумие им владело, Дэнни схватил Стива за волосы и заставил опуститься на колени:

— Убери за собой! — рявкнул он, почти ожидая, что Стив откажется. Но этого не произошло.

Дэнни в жизни не видел ничего сексуальнее — Стив водил языком по гладко отполированной дверце шкафа, слизывая собственную смазку и одновременно пытаясь вырваться из его хватки. У Дэнни стояло так крепко, что удивительно, как молния на брюках до сих пор не лопнула. Он смял через ткань свои яйца, прикидывая в уме, как бы лучше завернуть их в гибкий язык Стива. Словно прочитав его мысли, Стив оторвался от двери, уткнулся носом прямо ему в пах и зарычал, как дикий зверь над добычей. Дэнни великодушно расстегнул ширинку, используя почти всю силу, чтобы удерживать Стива на расстоянии.

Ощущения, когда его член оказался во рту Стива, были волшебными. Даже в порно Дэнни не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь сосал с такой отдачей и охотой. Стив брал его глубже и глубже, тяжело дышал носом и не особо старался прям уж сосать, но ему и не нужно было — даже работая одним горлом, он выжимал из Дэнни все соки.

— Ты меня в могилу сведешь, — прошипел Дэнни, отстраняясь и глядя вниз. Стив стоял на коленях в центре кухни с мокрым от смазки, слюны и пота лицом, с приоткрытыми губами, покрасневшими от усердия и просившими добавки. Дэнни не сомневался, что этот вид врежется в память навечно.

Наверное, даже сейчас он все еще мог бы одуматься, застегнуться и уйти, если бы у него было чуть больше времени как следует все взвесить. Если бы Стив не подался вперед и не начал тереться о его ногу, как обнаглевший кот, крутя своей отшлепанной красной задницей.

Дэнни потащил его за волосы вверх по лестнице. Стив не возражал, что пришлось пройтись по ступенькам на четвереньках, или, что его пихнули на кровать. Он только усмехнулся и ленивым движением развел в стороны ноги. Несколько секунд Дэнни просто смотрел, как он себя трогает и стягивает рубашку, открывая еще больше голого тела голодному взгляду. Когда он взял в рот палец, Дэнни чуть заново не порвал в колене связки, пытаясь поскорее вылезти из штанов и добраться до живого воплощения всех причин своего негодования.

— Бесстыдный! — рявкнул он, скользнув рукой по члену Стива.

Стив укусил его. Возможно, забылся, а может, мстил за осуждающий тон. Судя по ощущениям, след от укуса мог продержаться пару дней. Первым инстинктом Дэнни было влепить пощечину. Вместо этого он облизнул два пальца и без церемоний загнал их в Стива, игнорируя его недовольные чертыхания. Внутри было горячо и в меру тесно. Член Дэнни дернулся от предвкушения утонуть в этой жаре.

— Я же не сказал, что это плохо, детка, — сказал Дэнни в свое оправдание, сгибая пальцы. — Напротив, я это очень, очень ценю.

Наклонившись, он жадно обхватил губами кончик члена Стива, растирая по его смазку по языку.

— Давай уже! — нетерпеливо застонал Стив, словно какой-то... Дэнни не стал отвлекаться на предупреждения и сразу вошел в его стройное тело сразу по самые яйца. Стив завыл, наверное, от жжения из-за слишком быстрой растяжки, но не попытался отстранится, и Дэнни почувствовал, как внутри него проснулось что-то темное, желавшее услышать, какие еще звуки он мог бы выжать из Стива. Придавив его бедра к кровати, Дэнни стал набирать темп.

Стив стонал очаровательно, хотя казалось немного неправильным, что они оба наслаждались происходящим. Дэнни приподнялся, впиваясь пальцами в его упругую задницу, и стал подталкивать вверх под бедра до тех пор, пока Стив не закинул свои длинные ноги Дэнни на плечи, согнувшись практически пополам. Совершенно пьяный от возбуждения он уперся ладонями в изголовье кровати и напряг мышцы рук. Дэнни стал двигаться резче, вкладывая силу в каждый толчок — больное колено будет долго припоминать ему этот день.

Время от времени, водя руками по скользкой от пота коже Стива, Дэнни впивался в нее ногтями и оставлял свои метки. Стив явно возражал, выгибался навстречу, практически предлагая себя на растерзание. Его член вилял в такт движениям, как красный флаг.

— Ты этого хочешь, Стивен? — Дэнни крепко сжал его плечи, добавляя к остальным следам на теле еще и синяки. — Хочешь завтра чувствовать меня, когда садишься?

Наклонившись, Дэнни прикусил зубами кожу на груди Стива и повторил так несколько раз, наслаждаясь резкими скачками в его дыхании.

— Да! — прошипел Стив, то ли отвечая, то ли поощряя укусы.

Мыслительный процесс Дэнни деградировал до уровня физических ощущений: вкус, обоняние, звук, Стив, практически стертая грань между их телами. Липкая сперма Стива на животе и его тугие мышцы, требовательно сжимавшие член.

Дыхание и клетки мозга не спешили возвращаться к нормальному функционированию. На тот момент, как Дэнни снова стал более менее ясно соображать, Стив каким-то образом успел распутать их и даже немного вытереть. Дэнни повернул к нему голову: выглядел Стив неуместно решительным. Что бы ни происходило в его голове, сейчас Дэнни не хотел об этом думать.

— Ты просто нечто, Макгарретт, — вздохнул он, усмехнувшись в скомканную подушку, от которой уже начала ныть шея. — А теперь давай кое-что проясним.


End file.
